The present invention relates to a process of making a hinged access hatch and especially to a process of making an injection molded plastic access hatch for the marine and RV industries having a hinge molded thereinto. Access hatches and cover plates have been widely used in the marine and RV industries for providing access to below deck storage holes and compartments behind bulkheads, walls and panels. Equipment, such as shutoff valves, electrical switches, and monitoring gauges are located in protected areas below a boat deck or behind bulk heads to protect such equipment from salt spray, inadvertent contact, and unauthorized handling. Easy access to such storage holes and compartments is required to allow equipment therein to be worked on, calibrated or checked and in addition hatch doors are generally formed with an O-ring seal to keep such equipment therein dry, safe and readily accessible. Thus, an access door frame generally has a gasket or O-ring type seal and a hatch door which is typically hinged with a hinge which has been connected with threaded fasteners to the door and to the frame so that the hatch can be opened and closed for working on or viewing or checking the equipment stored thereunder. Frequently persons working in the hatch have to lean on the door, putting pressure on the hinges which can result in threaded fasteners attaching the hinges to the door being stripped out of the plastic or wooden hatch door. It is also desirable to have the hatch doors removable, such as by unfastening screws so that easier access can be had when working on the equipment therebelow. Conventional deck plate and hatch designs typically include a separate seating ring or gasket which is attached to the door frame or to the deck for sealing the hatch door. The hatch is a separate member which is usually attached with hinges and separate threaded fasteners, such as screws. A seal is usually provided with a separate O-ring or gasket to seal between the hatch door and the frame or deck surface to provide a weather-tight system.
The present invention is directed towards a system for providing a plastic access hatch for use in the marine or RV industries which include the hatch door hingedly fastened to a frame which is then attached as an OEM product to a marine vessel or to a recreational vehicle. The process for making the access hatch includes the step of molding a portion of each hinge into the access door and then fastening the hinge to the frame with removable threaded fasteners. The complete unit with the access hatch and its frame and seals can then be attached to a marine or recreational vehicle.